


Catch Me

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jungwoo is basically a slut but a cute slut, soft lucasxjungwoo, soft taeilxjungwoo, soft winwinxjungwoo, softdom! jaehyun, this is a threesome kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Jaehyun's always had Thursday nights to himself. He rarely ever ran into any of the other members and if he did, they all minded their own business. This Thursday was a little different and he unfortunately walks in on something he shouldn't have.





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> { wowza here we go again }  
> { ive been thinking about these 3 a lot lately }  
> { this is pretty trash so im sorry in advanced }  
> { wtf are titles cause mine are terrible }  
> { talk to me about jungwoo [ ❀ ](https://curiouscat.me/sparkling_uwu)}  
> { i also have a twitter so feel free to talk to me there :) @sparkling_uwu }

Thursday nights were always the best nights. Almost everyone was gone in the dorm. Most people go out since it’s their night off and others visit the other dorms to hang out with members they don’t see as often. But for the most part the dorm is empty. It’s the perfect night for Jaehyun to truly relax. 

His earbuds are in, his favorite song playing loud in his ears. He’s got an iced coffee in his hand and a new video game in a bag on his wrist. Tonight he would have no one to fight with about the tv. He could play his game in peace and for more than five minutes. He also plans on making some cookies even, treating himself for a good week so far. It was going to be the best night of the week for him.

All he had to do was get into comfy clothes and he was ready for his relaxation. He had even cleaned the dorm room earlier, well Jungwoo had cleaned his section so Jaehyun felt like he needed to clean his. Regardless, he could get changed comfortably in a nice clean dorm room. Jaehyun smiles, turning the doorknob as he thinks about what a good job he did and-

Oh. Jaehyun is met with his clean room but also two pairs of eyes. He blinks as he stares at the two boys that are off to the side. Well, they’re a little more than off to the side. In fact, they’re a hell of a lot more than that. 

The first pair of eyes he sees is Jungwoo’s. The boy is laying on his back, hair messy and lips swollen. His whole face is red and Jaehyun can see how watery his eyes are from the doorway. The boy has his legs pushed against his chest, thighs shaking. It’s easy to see the the boy’s chest is rising and falling quickly as he breathes. Jaehyun bites his lip as he looks at Doyoung next. His face and chest are equally as red. Hair is pushed back and hips are still slowly thrusting into Jungwoo. 

Jaehyun knows he should have left by now. He knows he should have registered that he needs to leave. But instead he gently pulls out his headphones, cheeks bright red and fingers curled against his palm. 

“Sorry.” He says, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “I didn’t think you’d be home.” 

Jungwoo normally isn’t home. He’s one that religiously goes out every Thursday. Doyoung normally stays but he stays out of site. Jaehyun still hasn’t left yet and Doyoung is still thrusting into Jungwoo at what looks like a painfully slow speed. None of them say anything, besides Jungwoo’s soft moans. They just look at each other before looking back at Jaehyun. 

“Do you wanna join?” 

Jaehyun feels like his soul has left his body at the question. Sure it was dramatic but what the fuck. First, he definitely didn’t expect to walk in on Doyoung and Jungwoo and second he sure as hell didn’t think he’d be asked to join. 

He’d by lying if he said he didn’t want to. He really would. The way Jungwoo is looking at him, eyes half closed and teeth biting down on his bottom lip, and back arched slightly. But the way Doyoung is looking at him is equally as bad. He’s the one that asked the question and his eyes are still staring at him as he lifts up Jungwoo’s hips. 

It’s not that Jaehyun hasn’t thought of this before. Jungwoo is always so loud and it’s normally more than obvious when he’s getting fucked. Jaehyun would normally be thankful for being able to hear the boy instead of walking in on him. But the way Jungwoo looks right now, he’s kind of wishing he’s walked in on him before. 

Jungwoo has been in Jaehyun’s thoughts for some time now. It’s not that he can’t get with Jungwoo. The boy isn’t bound to anyone, even if it seems like he’s normally with Doyoung. Even Lucas and Sicheng sometimes. It sounds bad when Jaehyun thinks about how often Jungwoo plays around. He knows that it’s a stress relief for the boy, the one that works best for him. Besides, he’s got nearly everyone wrapped around his finger so it isn’t hard to get what he wants.

He doesn’t answer and instead sets his iced coffee down on the desk. His phone and headphones are pulled out of his pocket and he drops his game bag on the floor. Jaehyun watches as Doyoung pulls away, leaving Jungwoo to whine and tap his knees together. 

Jaehyun really doesn’t know what he’s doing as he walks over to the pair. He should just leave and let them continue. Instead, he feels Jungwoo’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Jaehyun presses his lips hard against the boy’s before pulling away, hand running through his hair. 

His bangs are sweaty and stick to the side of his face when they fall back against his skin. Jungwoo’s face and neck are still flushed and Jaehyun can see the sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. Long fingers run down the boy’s shining skin. Jungwoo arches his back and Jaehyun tilts his head when his fingers are met with large drops of cum that stain his stomach. His cock is still hard, twitching as Jaehyun’s hand gets closer. 

“He’s already cum twice.” Jaehyun tilts his head, looking over at Doyoung. The boy has a water bottle in his hand, tilting his head back as he takes a few large sips. 

Jungwoo always has had good stamina. He was able to orgasm several times in a row without any rest. Jungwoo is even one to brag about it. The boy can never last long though, orgasming soon after his hips meet with someone else's. That was another thing he learned, that one from Lucas. Needless to say, Jaehyun seems to know a lot about Jungwoo’s sex life. He thinks it’s unwillingly but when he thinks again, he realizes maybe he asks a few more questions than he should. He was interested. Interested in what Jungwoo would be like if they had ever had sex. 

The younger one never seeks anyone out though. He’ll tease and hint at what he wants but he always lets the other person make the first move. Jaehyun’s seen it. He’s seen him sit on Taeil’s lap for an hour. His hands run up and down the arms that are wrapped around him. Nose is pressed against Taeil’s neck, gently pressing soft kisses. Jungwoo will stare, really stare with those cute eyes of his until the other makes the first real move. Maybe Jaehyun’s always been a little jealous. Wondering why Jungwoo has never tried to wrap him around his finger. 

Jaehyun thinks it’s because the others always are the first ones to cling to Jungwoo. There’s always someone on him. Whether it be hugging, letting him sit on their lap, holding hands, whatever. Jungwoo is very rarely alone. Jaehyun’s just never the first one to claim him for that time. Doyoung also seems to be very protective over Jungwoo. Jaehyun always catches him close by, eyes subtly monitoring him. There’s always a chance that Jungwoo won’t want him as well. The boy normally sticks to a few people and maybe it’s made Jaehyun a little subconscious. So he’s put up with listening to Jungwoo from the next room over and hearing stories from the ones he’s been with. 

But now Jungwoo was under him, eyes soft and fingers running along the back of his arm. Jaehyun doesn’t really know what to do. Sure he has all the knowledge of what the boy likes but now that he can actually put that knowledge to use, he can’t manage to. 

“Are you weirded out that you were asked to join?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, toes curling against the bed as Jaehyun runs his hand down his thigh slowly. The boy must be able to sense the nervousness that’s radiating off of him. He’s trying to act like he’s totally fine but it’s obviously not working. It’s not that he feels uncomfortable in any way. Even with Doyoung next to him, hand wrapped around his cock, he oddly feels like it’s normal. They’ve showered together before, all of them have, so it isn’t as if Jaehyun hasn’t seen Doyoung or Jungwoo naked before. It’s the thick smell of sex and the fact that Jaehyun caught them in the middle of it that’s not what he’s used to. 

He shakes his head though, lips parting as Doyoung slides back on the bed. “No,” Jaehyun watches the way Jungwoo looks at Doyoung, legs parting when the black haired boy pulls his hips closer. “But um,” Jaehyun knows his cheeks are becoming red when he hears Jungwoo moan. His eyes flicker over to Doyoung. The boy has pushed back into Jungwoo, head leaning back and hands gripping at Jungwoo’s thighs. Jaehyun swallows, shifting slightly when he feels his cock twitch in his pants. “What do you-” 

“Let me suck you off.” 

Jungwoo says it breathily when Doyoung starts thrusting. Jaehyun feels his heart start to race at the scene. The younger one’s eyes roll back for a moment, back arching and hands gripping at the sheets. Jaehyun bites his lip, own fingers curling at his sweater. He’s thought of Jungwoo like this before. But the daydreams have always been Jungwoo under or on top of him. Never has he imagined watching Jungwoo get fucked by someone else. Getting fucked by someone else _and_ asking to suck him off. 

Shaky fingers pop the button open on his jeans. His thumb pushes the zipper down, eyes locked on the way Jungwoo’s face begins to flush again. Stepping out of his jeans, he moves closer to Jungwoo. It takes him a minute to figure out what to do. More like how he wanted to do this. Before he can decide, Jungwoo’s hand reaches out, palming him through his underwear. Thankfully the younger one seems confident in what he’s doing. He shifts slightly, just enough to pull down Jaehyun’s underwear. 

He reaches down, hand running through Jungwoo’s messy hair. The boy looks up at him, lips parted and hand wrapping around Jaehyun’s cock. It’s slow pumps at first, thumb running over the tip every time it reaches it. Jaehyun bites his lip, attempting not to moan so quickly. He shifts, one knee pressing against the bed. Jungwoo takes him in easily when he pushes his cock against his lips. It’s sloppy, terribly sloppy with the way Doyoung is thrusting into him, making his whole body move. But the way he’s attempting to suck and the amount of moans that vibrate against him make it more than okay. 

It doesn’t last long. Soon it’s just Jungwoo’s hand gripping at Jaehyun’s cock, shakily stroking it as he closes his eyes and leans his head back. Jaehyun licks his lips, eyes moving over to watch Doyoung. The boy’s brows are furrowed, fingers digging into Jungwoo’s thighs as he spreads them more. Jaehyun feels his cock twitch in Jungwoo’s hand at the sight. The whole scene is so fucking sexy. Even Doyoung, who he typically doesn’t think about in a sexual way, is making the arousal in him grow. Especially the way he’s roughly thrusting into Jungwoo. 

Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do. He’s too preoccupied with watching the two to worry about his own pleasure. Jungwoo’s attempting to help him but he knows the boy is lost in his own world. Doyoung is the one to cum first. His head leans back, lips parted and hips pushing flush against Jungwoo’s. The dark haired boy moans loudly, nails scraping down the skin of Jungwoo’s thighs. The younger one under them is panting loudly, whiny moans spilling from his parted lips. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines out loudly. “Can you move a little, I’m really close.” 

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun with wide eyes. He licks his lips as he nods down towards Jungwoo. The boy pulls out slowly, making Jungwoo protest even more. Jaehyun sucks in a breath, watching as Doyoung crawls up towards Jungwoo’s head. Instead of doing something sexual, like Jaehyun had originally thought, the other simply pulls the blanket over his lap and lifts Jungwoo’s head onto it. Doyoung has his fingers running through Jungwoo’s orange hair slowly, letting the hair fall gracefully down with every stroke. 

Jaehyun gets the hint when Jungwoo squeezes around his cock. He climbs onto the bed, settling between Jungwoo’s legs. The way he looks from this angle is something Jaehyun has thought about many times. Naturally, nothing could compare to what the boy truly looks like. His cock is red and hard against his stomach. Thighs shaking and Jaehyun feels his whole face go bright red at the sight of Doyoung’s cum leaking out of him. It takes him a minute to register what he’s looking at. And for a second, Jaehyun thinks he might _actually_ cum right there. He almost does when Jungwoo moans his name, dark eyes looking up at him. 

He pushes in slowly, watching the younger one carefully. Jungwoo’s face contorted in pleasure and Jaehyun is sure that he’s never seen something so beautiful before. He’s not sure he can handle the way he looks when he actually orgasms. They stay like that for a few minutes. Jungwoo is moaning softly, hands behind him, gripping at Doyoung’s arms that are wrapped around him. Jaehyun begins to thrust slowly, biting his lip at the way Doyoung’s fingers are running back and forth over Jungwoo’s nipples. 

“I like it rough.” 

It comes out clearer than Jaehyun expected to hear. Jungwoo’s eyes aren’t even open and his back is arched, thighs attempting to pull Jaehyun closer. Jaehyun sucks in a breath, nodding to himself as he pushes Jungwoo’s thighs forward, hands tucked under his knees. Despite just being fucked, Jungwoo is still tight. It’s just the right amount too. He’s not too tight where he can’t move comfortably but not too loose either. The boy is so, so warm too. It’s the warmest thing he think he’s ever felt, around his cock that is. 

Jaehyun starts off slow, slower than he wants to. But he’s afraid of cumming too fast. He knows Jungwoo is on the edge but he practically is too. The boy is incredibly wet. Most of it is from Doyoung’s cum in him and Jaehyun thinks there’s a good amount of lube mixed in with it. The feeling is good, almost too good. He’s trying to keep a level head, trying not to just give into his desires to fuck the boy into the mattress, even though he said that’s what he wants. 

The attempt doesn’t last long and Jaehyun finds himself speeding his thrusts up as Jungwoo says his name quickly. Jungwoo tightens around him and he knows the boy is about to orgasm. Doyoung can tell too. Jaehyun watches as a grin tugs his lips up. He reaches down, hand wrapping around Jungwoo’s cock. There’s almost too much going on. Jaehyun wants to watch Jungwoo but he’s also interested in Doyoung’s actions. Doyoung is obviously more familiar with what Jungwoo likes and Jaehyun feels his heart skip a beat when he watches Jungwoo cum. His legs shake under him, whole body arching and squirming against the bed. While Jaehyun’s busy thrusting into him, Doyoung is still pumping his cock, letting his cum slide along his fingers. 

Doyoung has his fingers in his mouth, tongue licking at the cum that’s running down them. Jaehyun feels his cock twitch inside Jungwoo. He feels like he can hardly breathe from what’s going on around him. There’s so much and he doesn’t know what to focus on still because he wants to see it all at this point. He takes a breath, tugging Jungwoo’s hips towards him, feeling the other still shake under him. Jaehyun decides to concentrate on his own pleasure for right now. 

His hips meet with Jungwoo’s quickly. It’s rough and he can hear Jungwoo choking out moans with every thrust. Jaehyun bites at his lip when he feels the tightness in his stomach begin to form. Hands grab at his thighs and Jaehyun grips Jungwoo tightly. It doesn’t take long before Jaehyun has his hips flush with Jungwoo’s, cum spilling into him. 

The younger one moans, eyes watery as he looks at him. “Jaehyun, Jaehyun..” Doyoung laughs softly, hands running down Jungwoo’s arms as the boy pants. 

Jaehyun tilts his head, pulling out of Jungwoo slowly. The amount of cum that spills out makes him blush and he rubs the back of his neck, wondering if he should clean the boy up. 

“Jaehyun.” Jungwoo says his name again, this time his arms are out, fingers wiggling at him. 

Slowly, Jaehyun crawls towards Jungwoo. As he does, Doyoung moves off the bed, placing a gentle kiss onto Jungwoo’s forehead. “I’ll clean you up.” 

“Did you like it?” 

The question is soft and Jungwoo is looking at him with teary, tired eyes. Jaehyun licks at his lips, fingers brushing his bangs to the side as he smiles. “I did,” he says breathily. He bites down on his bottom lip, debating whether he should tell Jungwoo how often he’s thought about being with him. Maybe it’s a bit weird. Jaehyun is getting in his feelings too much for something that was as simple as a hook-up. “I really did.” 

“If you wanted to have sex with me, you should have just told me.” Jungwoo smiles, hand running down Jaehyun’s arm slowly. “I know you’ve been thinking about it. Ah.” Jaehyun doesn’t even realize that Doyoung has come back. He’s got a washcloth pressed between Jungwoo’s legs, wiping at his thighs gently. Jungwoo presses his head against Jaehyun’s, legs spreading the more that Doyoung wipes at his skin. 

Jaehyun isn’t sure how to respond. _Well you’re always with someone else_ , didn’t really seem right. It was the truth though. Jungwoo was constantly clinging to someone. He would feel bad if he interrupted whatever was going on. He also didn’t want the others to get mad at him. Jaehyun’s never attempted to get with Jungwoo and he wasn’t sure how they would take it if he all the sudden tried. 

Doyoung wipes at Jungwoo’s stomach, licking his lips as he tilts his head, making sure he’s got all the dried cum that was on his skin. The boy slides on the bed, pressing against Jungwoo’s other side. 

“You’re welcome to join any time too,” Jungwoo says, breath tickling against Jaehyun’s neck. “Everyone likes watching me get fucked.”


End file.
